bobandgeorgefandomcom-20200213-history
July 28, 2007
The Last Strips - ''' The Epilogue '''Summary: The long awaited finale of Bob and George. Cast: Mega Man, Dr. Light, Vic, Cut Man, Zero, Proto Man, Prometheus, The Author, Ran, The Shadowy Author, George, Captain Kinesis, Bob, Roll, Dr. Wily, Bass, X, Auto, Sigma, Bright Man, Plague, Nate, Chadling, Mike, Ninja Ned, Mynd, Non-Alternate Mynd, Poke-Rick Style: 16-Bit, 8-Bit, 32-Bit, Animated Transcript {The video opens with black text on a white background, saying "Bob and George Presents", which then fades out and is replaced by "The Epilogue." The video then fades to black. Mega Man and Dr. Light appear, Mega Man still green, and Dr. Light holding tools.}} NARRATOR: Mega Man eventually recovered from his nasty fall off the tower and his Mega Hulk mutation. {The scene changes to Vic being eaten by a Pac-man} NARRATOR: During the repair process, Dr. Light ran a very thorough virus scan and was able to finally extract Vic. {The scene changes to 32-Bit Mega Man facing off against Cut Man.} NARRATOR: Mega Man then went on to star in several more video games, each with the same basic plot. {The scene changes to 16-Bit Mega Man getting his head stomped by Zero.} NARRATOR: And then he died in the Cataclysm. {The scene changes to Proto Man doing a handstand.} NARRATOR: Proto Man continued training, knowing that one day the Cataclysm would arrive. {The scene changes to Proto Man standing over a fallen Dr. Light.} NARRATOR: Unfortunately, he was out of town when Zero was activated, and ended up missing the whole damn thing. {The scene changes to Prometheus.} NARRATOR: He eventually changed his appearance and his name to Prometheus, later befriending the reploids X and Zero. {The scene changes to Proto Man standing with his back to the "camera," looking into the distance.} NARRATOR: But he spent the rest of his days blaming himself for the deaths of everyone. {The scene changes to the Author standing to the right edge of the screen.} NARRATOR: The Author quit running the comic after Bob and George left, letting things run themselves. {The scene changes to a "no" mark over a raspberry-blowing Author.} NARRATOR: This meant the zaniness disappeared and everything returned to normal. {The scene changes to the Author refusing Ran.} NARRATOR: It also meant that he refused to intervene when Zero was finally activated and killed everyone. {The scene changes to the now-Shadowy Author.} NARRATOR: He spent the rest of his days blaming himself for the deaths of everyone. {The scene changes to hand-drawn George.} NARRATOR: George returned to his own world, where he was able to get a new job as an electrical engineer. {The scene changes to George-as-Blitz holding Captain Kinesis by his neck.} NARRATOR: The job was boring, but it paid the bills and gave him enough free time to still be a superhero on the side. {The scene changes to Blitz.} NARRATOR: But he never forgot the time he spent in the Megaman Universe and always planned on going back to visit. {The scene changes to the original image of George.} NARRATOR: Unfortunately, real life always intervened and he never did. {The scene changes to a cover of a Fortune 500 Magazine.} NARRATOR: Bob returned to his own world and ended up the CEO of a Fortune 500 computer company. {The scene changes to the Microsoft logo, with a "no" symbol over it.} NARRATOR: His software defeated Microsoft Windows as the world's leading operating system, and Bob made trillions. {The scene changes to a fiery image of Bob-as-Napalm.} NARRATOR: Unfortunately, he never quite gave up his plans for world domination or the life of a supervillain. {The scene changes to Bob, laying in a bloody puddle, surrounded by the members of Delta Flight.} NARRATOR: And one day, during a battle with Delta Flight, he was finally killed. {The scene changes to Dr. Light, holding his tools.} NARRATOR: Dr. Light returned to his lab, where he continued his work on robotics. {The scene changes to one of Dr. Light's ''Mega Man X holograms.}'' NARRATOR: His latest research involved creating sentient holograms that could continue his work long after he was gone. {The scene changes to show Dr. Light drinking.} NARRATOR: His alcoholism continued to spiral out of control, and he may very well have died, had it not been for the invention of the Cossack artificial liver. {The scene changes to a dead Dr. Light.} NARRATOR: And then he died in the Cataclysm anyway. {The scene changes to Roll, in her normal outfit.} NARRATOR: Roll eventually retired her battle suit and returned to working as Dr. Light's maid. {The scene changes to an angry Roll.} NARRATOR: She eventually came to hate her life, given that she would be a perpetual little girl, unable to ever grow up. {The scene changes to Roll, still angry, standing behind Dr. Light, who has blood around his mouth.} NARRATOR: She even planned to kill Dr. Light and feed him to crocodiles, but the blood of the dead had no effect on him. {The scene changes to a dead Roll, in her battle suit, with a girder pierced through her midsection.} NARRATOR: And then she died in the Cataclysm. {The scene changes to Dr. Wily standing over the world.} NARRATOR: Dr. Wily returned to his own lab, and attempted to take over the world several more times. {The scene changes to Wily, begging for mercy, with Zero pointing his blaster at him.} NARRATOR: Eventually his obsession would lead him to activate Zero early, which would be his ultimate undoing. {The scene changes to Bass standing behind Dr. Wily.} NARRATOR: Bass recovered from his nasty fall off the tower, and returned with Dr. Wily to his new fortress. {The scene changes to 32-Bit Bass standing behind Cut Man, ready to blast him.} NARRATOR: He also starred in several more video games, usually as the anti-hero. {The scene changes to Bass and Roll standing far apart from one another.} NARRATOR: His infatuation with Roll was never discovered or further addressed. {The scene changes to Bass getting slashed by Zero's saber} NARRATOR: And then he died in the Cataclysm. {The scene changes to 16-Bit X, "asleep" in his capsule.} NARRATOR: The X from the present continued to sleep in his capsule, having fun dreams or simulations until Dr. Cain woke him up a century later. {The scene changes to 32-Bit X, aiming his blaster at Double.} NARRATOR: The X from the future returned to the future and starred in several more video games, each with the same basic plot. {The scene changes to X's Cyber-elf form.} NARRATOR: He eventually sacrificed his body to defeat a Dark Elf or something, and became a robotic spirit elf-thing. {The scene changes to "X's" (actually Copy X's) Seraph battle form from Mega Man Zero.} NARRATOR: Yeah, I don't really get it either. {The scene changes to Zero and Auto facing off.} NARRATOR: The Zero in the present was eventually activated and proceeded to kill everyone before finally being defeated by Auto. {The scene changes to the confrontation between Zero and Sigma} NARRATOR: Proto Man buried him in an abandoned mine shaft, where he was eventually uncovered a century later and defeated by Sigma, then reprogrammed by Dr. Cain to become a good guy. {The scene changes to a dead 32-Bit Zero.} NARRATOR: The Zero of the future returned to the future and died a few more times. {The scene changes to Zero's form from Mega Man Zero.} NARRATOR: He then sealed himself in a capsule and awoke a cent... {said as "another cent..."} You know what? Just go play the games. {The scene changes to Ran apparently being time frozen by Bright Man.} NARRATOR: Ran returned to Dr. Cossack's lab, where he was eventually involved in a nasty temporal accident and frozen for a century. {The scene changes to 32-Bit Ran standing in front of a Russian Flag.} NARRATOR: His regenerator, believing him to be dead, created a new version, which later went on to become evil. {The scene changes to 16-Bit Ran running behind Plague.} NARRATOR: The original Ran was then unfrozen, and joined Plague for some misadventures. {The scene changes to Nate, standing with his arms crossed.} NARRATOR: Nate would eventually suffer a complete system shutdown after his corn syrup hardened. {The scene changes to a morbidly obese Chadling, reflected by his head on his "purple demon" body.} NARRATOR: Chadling never gave up his love of ice cream, even after ballooning up to 2000 pounds and succumbing to his own extreme morbid obesity. {The scene changes to Mike and Ninja Ned standing together, an arm on each other's shoulder.} NARRATOR: Mike and Ninja Ned eventually made peace with each other, and returned to Ned's dojo to train a new generation of ninja. {The scene changes to Mike with blood spewing out of his mouth.} NARRATOR: Unfortunately, Mike died shortly after an extremely complicated maneuver, in which he bit off his own tongue and bled to death. {The scene changes to the two Mynds facing one another, beam sabers lit.} NARRATOR: The two Mynds finally finished their climatic battle, deciding they were both equally skilled and the greatest opponents in all of existance. {The scene changes to the two Mynds now holding hands.} NARRATOR: They then travelled to a parallel dimension where it's legal, and married each other. {The scene changes to Zero talking to Dr. Wily.} NARRATOR: Or, at least, that's how things would've turned out, had Zero not happened to mention the Cataclysm to Dr. Wily during that last fight with the Robot Masters. {The scene changes to Dr. Wily looking at Zero's pod and thinking.} NARRATOR: Realizing that Zero would kill them all, including him, Dr. Wily wisely chose not to activate him. {The scene changes to Acapulco.} NARRATOR: However, in order to ensure the future timeline and prevent a nasty paradox, they all had to fake their deaths, and then move to Acapulco. {The Acapulco picture grows, and the cast appears.} NARRATOR: Where they lived happily ever after. {The Author pops down from above, blowing a raspberry. The option to replay the epilogue then appears.} Trivia * Nate's fate is a reference to Stretch Armstrong, a toy with arms and legs filled with a corn syrup gel that allowed it to stretch. Over time, the corn syrup gel would harden, and the toy would lose its flexibility. Category:The Last Strips Category:Mega Man Filmography Category:Dr. Light Filmography Category:Vic Filmography Category:Proto Man Filmography Category:The Author Filmography Category:Ran Filmography Category:George Filmography Category:Bob Filmography Category:Roll Filmography Category:Dr. Wily Filmography Category:Bass Filmography Category:X Filmography Category:Zero Filmography Category:Auto FIlmography Category:Sigma FIlmography Category:Nate Filmography Category:Chadling Filmography Category:Mike Filmography Category:Ninja Ned Filmography Category:Mynd Filmography Category:Non-Alternate Mynd Filmography